This is an application for a Population Research Infrastructure Award at the California-Los Angeles (UCLA). CCPR is a newly established center from social science research on human populations and comprises 36 faculty active faculty researchers from the disciplines of sociology, economics, public health, geography, and policy studies. CCPR is located within UCLA's Institute for Social Science Research (ISSR) and enjoys the support of ISSR's data archive, survey research, and administrative facilities. CCPR researchers receive computational support from Social Sciences Computing, which provides state of the art computing services. CCPR researchers benefit from the closely affiliated California Census Research Data Center, an authorized center for confidential Census data. Faculty affiliates of CCPR currently hold approximately 55 extramurally funded grants, including 30 from NIH or NSF. Although CCPR is a new center it builds upon UCLA's already substantial research and training expertise in demography. Current and planned research at CCPR and varied portfolio of multi-disciplinary and interdisciplinary research. Current and planned at CCPR focuses on the effects of poverty, poor health care, and low educational attainment on mortality and health in developing countries; the effects of public policy on individual behavior and well-being; the effects of social, physical and cultural environments on the behavior and well-being of young persons; the demography of aging; labor markets, educational attainment, social mobility, and demographic behavior; historical demography; and migration and its consequences. This application requests support for administration, computing, and information research cores and for developmental infrastructure in the form of a small grants program to nurture new population research.